wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Cyber (Cylvia Anita Cyber)
Cylvia Anita Cyber is the criminal mastermind known as Doctor Cyber. She's head of an international crime syndicate, and was Wonder Woman's arch-nemesis during a period when she had given up her Amazon powers and become a white-costumed karate expert. During an early battle, Cyber's face was horribly burned. Vowing revenge for her ruined beauty, she became obsessed with having Wonder Woman's face removed and surgically grafted on her own. She also teamed up with Batman enemy Doctor Moon in this period. A cyborg version of the character has appeared in the post-Crisis era. Character History Doctor Cyber was the commanding presence behind a global criminal network around the same time when Wonder Woman had relinquished her powers when her fellow Amazons retreated into another dimension. Prior to Cyber's first encounter with the depowered Amazon, her henchmen plundered the monastery of I Ching for the gems and precious metals within and slaughtered the resisting monks. Colonel Steve Trevor unsuccessfully attempted to infiltrate Cyber's network, but learned of their plot: to create chaos within the US Government by sending bombs inside toys to the children of Congressmen. This plot was actually a ruse to divert attention from a London jewel heist, foiled by Wonder Woman and I Ching. Doctor Cyber escaped only to resurface in Hong Kong several weeks later. In Hong Kong, Doctor Cyber's plan was to destroy the city and blackmail the world with a series of devices that could create earthquakes. Cyber lured the non-powered Diana Prince to the Asian city hoping to entice her into joining the organization, which she steadfastly refused. Soon afterward, an attack by the rival Tiger Tong gang resulted in an urn of hot coals spilling onto Cyber's face. The villainess was evacuated to a secret hospital outside of Hong Kong, swearing revenge on Diana Prince for her disfigurement. Prince stopped the earthquake plot and Cyber was believed killed when her final earthquake device exploded. (Wonder Woman #187-188 1970—May-June 1970) When Diana Prince (her powers since returned) teamed up with private detective Jonny Double to stop an organization called the Tribunal, she discovered that Doctor Cyber had survived their previous encounter. Cyber had created the Tribunal to find a suitable woman to transplant her brain and replace her disfigured body. After Prince's capture, Cyber unsuccessfully attempted to have her brain transplanted into Diana by Doctor Moon. During this encounter, Cyber was accidentally impaled by a scalpel and believed killed once again. (Wonder Woman #200 1972) On an assignment at a Catskill Mountain resort as Diana Prince, Wonder Woman again discovered that Doctor Cyber had cheated death. While investigating a number of murders at the resort, Cyber battled Wonder Woman after an unsuccessful attempt to graft the Amazon's face onto her own. The ensuing melée ended with Cyber seemingly falling to her death from atop a ski lift. (Wonder Woman #221 1975-January 1976) Doctor Cyber laid low for several months before capturing Wonder Girl in another attempt to capture Wonder Woman for a brain transplant. Wonder Woman agreed to trade her life for her adopted sister, but both were rescued by the Teen Titans. Cyber and her partner, Dr. Moon, were finally captured. (Wonder Woman #287 1982) It is unknown if Doctor Cyber was released or escaped from custody, but she disguised herself as Diana Prince, infiltrated the Pentagon, and stole the launch codes to America's nuclear missiles. Wonder Woman averted the attempted nuclear war, but Cyber was killed attempting to flee from her and Steve Trevor when her rocket sled crashed into the side of a cliff. (Wonder Woman #319-321 1984) During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Brainiac assumedly retrieved Doctor Cyber sometime prior to her death and assigned her to team-up with several other villains to conquer Earth-S. A post-crisis Doctor Cyber first appeared, chronologically, in The Power Company #1 (April 2002). She is later shown re-introduced into the Wonder Woman comic by battling Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark. Powers and Abilities Doctor Cyber had no powers but wore an armored suit that allowed her to physically fight Wonder Woman on near-equal terms. The suit enhanced her strength and endurance and also allowed her to redirect energy when fired at the suit. She also used a variety of weaponry that included laser pistols, mind control serum, an invisibility screen, rocket sleds, and myriad robot assassins. The New Earth Doctor Cyber also wore an armored suit, but the abilities and limitations are yet to be confirmed. In other media *A Z8 Training Drone appears as Doctor Cyber in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Far from Home." She is also seen as a member of Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society. During the mutiny against Lex Luthor and his group, Doctor Cyber sides with Grodd's faction. While she is not among the villains frozen by Killer Frost, she was presumed killed when Darkseid destroyed the Legion's base as she was not seen with the surviving villains. In Justice League Unlimited, Doctor Cyber's main weapon is a blasting pistol that carries powerful rounds. *Doctor Cyber also appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold comic that accompanies the cartoon series. In #4, she uses a obelisk-shaped throne with time-travelling technology to upset the natural history of the world. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__